One of the difficulties which is encountered with gymnasium equipment is that many pieces of equipment are required to achieve the required number of functions, and gymnasium requires a wide range of functions in order to be fully effective. The main object of this invention is to provide a device which, with minor ancillary equipment, is useful for assisting a gymnast to perform any one of a range of functions, and yet the device to be so simple that its cost can be relatively small.